Cover glass is widely used in electronic devices having a touch function. Usually, the cover glass is provided with a plurality of decorative layers, so as to meet specific appearance requirements of the cover glass. For example, the cover glass can be divided into a transparent visible region and a nontransparent peripheral region. Normally, an ultraviolet (UV) textured layer is formed on the cover glass, and other decorative layers are then disposed on the UV textured layer, such that they can be attached to the glass cover. The decorative layers may exhibit different visual effects by the pattern possessed by the UV textured layer. However, it is not described in the prior art that how to configure the UV textured layer to make the visual effect of the cover glass become more significant, or how to make the processing of the UV textured layer more convenient.